


The Midnight Patrol

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [30]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a secret obsession that he is loathe to admit, even to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fenris/Bethany, Obsession". Originally posted on Tumblr.

Fenris does not know how many nights he has spent walking the docks of Kirkwall, quietly patrolling on his own, his footsteps tracing the coast, his eyes fixed across the water. And he has not admitted, not even to himself, why he always accepts Hawke’s requests to join her on visits to the Gallows, and why he spends his time there scanning the windows, glancing through the bars to the internal courtyard.

But still, some part of him knows.

Nearly three years have passed since he last saw Bethany Hawke. Three years since she vanished into the Circle, three years since he’d heard her soft voice or gentle laugh, three years since she’d bandaged his wounds after battle. He had avoided looking at her, speaking with her; he'd refused to let her into his heart even when she regarded him with those warm brown eyes and smiled. But he remembers every moment, thinking back on each one with equal parts fondness and regret.

He is a fool, of course, to dwell on this. She is a mage, everything he hates and fears, and now she is out of his grasp — and rightly so. She is a mage, and the Circle is where mages belong. So he told himself when she was taken, and so he believes with all his soul. Nothing could have happened between them, not without betraying every principle he’d ever held dear.

He pauses on the edge of the docks to look again at the Gallows, moonlight glinting off its empty windows. He knows the truth; it is inescapable. Yet somehow, his integrity rings hollow in comparison to the thought of her face.


End file.
